T.V. World
Current Background Little is known about this location to the outside world. This location is seperate from the other locations in the new world. However the discovery of this world happened when a boy named Souji Seta, Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka stumbled into a T.V. It was odd. However the world was full of fog in this location. It was difficult to see anything as the group attempted to find an exit out of the world. Upon searching for an exit they had found a strange room with a noose in it. Along with eerie pictures of somebody. It was difficult to tell. However the group wasn't going to stay there for long. Rushing back to the main entrance. Where they met a bear named Teddie. Who agreed to let them out. However shortly after on a strange television channel named the Midnight Channel a girl's picture appeared. The group didn't take much notice to this. Until Saki Konishi was killed. Yosuke Hanamura was convinced that her image had appeared on the T.V before she had died. In which he forced Souji to help him discover the meaning of it. In which they entered the T.V once again. Only to find Teddie who agreed to help them as long as they caught the culprit. Or else he wouldn't let them out of the T.V. In which the group travelled to what seemed to be the shopping district in Inaba. It was there however that they discovered Saki Konishi was there when she had died... However that was not all. Another version of Yosuke had appeared. Playing off of Yosuke's weaknesses to make him shout "You are not me" In which the other Yosuke turned into a monster. Attempting to kill the group. It was after defeating the monster that Yosuke and Souji came to the conclusion that the other world was the cause of all the murders. And they had to find who was the culprit. Layout The T.V World is split into many different parts. Each location plays off the original owner's emotional issues. The T.V world however is full of fog. In which it makes it difficult to travel in this location without the Teddie glasses. Which allow others to see through the fog. However the list of current locations are... The Entrance Hall The Entrance hall is the one place of safety in this fog-filled world. No shadows seem to travel to this location unless there is fog in the real world. This is normally a meeting grounds for people attempting to enter the T.V. The entrance to this location in the real world is Junes in Inaba. Ominous Bedroom A dark bedroom with posters of a news reporter on the wall.... Not much is there other than a strange window looking out to the fog filled world and a chair with a noose hanging over it. This location is the location of Mayumi Yamano. The news reporter. Twisted Shopping District The Twisted shopping district is as it sounds. It is an exact replica of the Shopping District in Inaba. However the entrance of this location does not have much. The real 'Dungeon' is the one room in the Konishi Liquor store. It is dark and eerie inside. However it is a very small location. Not much is there. This location was the T.V World location of Saki Konishi. However it was also Yosuke Hanamura's Yukiko's Castle Yukiko's castle is a very large medival castle. It is dark on the outside with a dark red swirling portal for a door. This location is the first actual 'dungeon' in the T.V World. Meaning the shadows there are weak however it is a very large location. On the 2nd floor there is a grand ballroom. Not much seems to be there. However this is the location of Chie Satonaka's Shadow. However higher up in the castle you will arrive at the Throne room. A large chandelier hangs above the center of this room. And a throne sits high above some stairs. This location is the T.V world location of Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka. Rukia and Teddie landed in here briefly before Teddie and Rukia headed back to Neo Domino. Steamy Bathhouse The Steamy Bathhosue is quite like it sounds. It was a bathhouse full of... Well steam. It is mixed with the fog of the location. Making it even more difficult to see even with a pair of Teddie Glasses on. The Bathhouse does not have much inside of it. However the shadows here are a bit stronger than Yukiko's Castle. Meaning it is a little bit more dangerous to stumble upon this location. This Location was the T.V world location for Kanji Tatsumi Marukyu Striptease Marukyu Striptease is a strip club created in the T.V World. Even with the fog it is easier to see than other locations due to the neon lights around the location. There are no door's in this location. Only courtains hiding whatever is behind it. This location is filled with shadows of a higher level than the bathhouse. However they are still a bit weak compaired to others. The last room of this dungeon is a stage with a stripper pole in the center. This location was the T.V World location of Rise Kujikawa. Along with Teddie. Void Quest Void Quest is a strange location in the T.V World. It seems to be a 2.D game world inside of the T.V. However the group remains as they are. This location is filled with puzzles normally found in games. Such as appearing in different parts of a room etc. The location get's progressingly more dark as you travel through the location. Until you reach the ending. A large arena to fight your final enemy there. This location's shadows are around moderate strength. This location was the T.V World location of Mitsuo Kubo Secret Laboratory The Secret Laboratory is a High-tech underground lab. The location seems to be in high alert of intruders. Which means there are more shadows hiding in this location than others. The laboratory is full of high-tech equipment and devices that make it seem very "Grown up" compaired to other locations. Upon reaching the bottom floor of this dungeon you will be greeted by an experimentation table. With saw's, Drills and many different devices used for 'body alteration' purposes. As the previous shadow here had stated. This location was the T.V World location of Naoto Shirogane Heaven This T.V World location give's off a very peaceful illusion to whoever enters it. The location seems to be peaceful... However this can easily change once you run into the shadows here. They are stronger than the shadows in the Secret Lab. However the location seems to be a storybook description of heaven. It is bright, Full of flowers and seems all around nice. Funhouse This location is a new one established in the RP. It is the inside of a funhouse. Only with shattered mirrors around the dungeons. Due to appearing in the world however the shadows WERE calm... That is once it appeared. The shadows roaming there now are more powerful than Heaven's even. And anyone who stumbles upon the location will have a difficult time dealing with them. The owner of this T.V world location is Yusei Fudo. In which the group who had saved him from this was Tyranno Kenzan, Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura and Dark Kain. The Shadow in this location was odd however. It seemed to talk about 'Not wanting to remember' everything that had happened. Burning Palmacosta A burning City inside of the T.V world. The City matches the actual city of Palmacosta when it was in the same situation... The shadow of this location talked about how it was a 'monster' and that Naoto Shirogane was too accepting of him. The City is very difficult to travel through due to fire. This T.V World location was the location of Emil Castagnier. And the group who had went save him were Naoto Shirogane, Judai Yuki, Alice Liddle, Lyre, Raven, Akihiko Sanada. Overgrown Conservatory A little distance away from the Twisted shopping district there is a strange conservatory inside of the T.V World. Plantlife seems to grow inside of it. Forming what seems to be a maze inside of the conservatory. This location was the T.V World location of Aki Izayoi. The group who had saved her was Emil Castagnier, Naoto Shirogane, Souji Seta, Neku Sakuraba and Ryoji Mochizuki Twisted Funfair Little is known about this location.... However it is the T.V world location of Eve. Availible NPC's The Only NPC's In the T.V World are the Shadow's that live in side. They are normally passive to people without powers. However due to other locations appearing in Iriphos they have become more agressive. Beware of shadows that resemble another person however. Especially the person who they resemble.... Persona 4 void quest.jpg|Void Quest Heaven in Persona 4 The Animation.jpg|Heaven Persona 4 Secret Laboratory 5.jpg|Secret Laboratory Persona 4 anime Marukyu Striptease.jpg|Marukyu Striptease Persona 4 Steamy Bathhouse.jpg|Steamy Bathhouse Persona 4 Yukiko Castle.jpg|Yukiko's Castle Persona 4 Twisted District.jpg|Twisted Shopping District Category:Location Category:Persona